Charms AudioLog Series
Transcript 1 (Spoken by CanonJR) Okay so I'm making this recording for my own use. And you know maybe to help other people, trying to see if I can get this straight. So, the left column is affection. What humans are told we'd recognize as being flushed. The middle column is... ah… shenanigans? I can't remember, I'm gonna fail this test. Okay. The right column is like pranks and shit. I'm pretty sure? And then, the rows, right? So the rows, are, the top one is somebody is dominant, so, so heart would be like love is war, like there's a winner and loser for love. Kay? The middle row is things are equal, so like people can be equally lucky clover-style. And the one on the very bottom is... aw fuck... the bottom row is... shit you're either equally or not, goddammit... Okay. Okay. Clearly I need to study more. I'll make another post later. 2 (Spoken by CanonJR) Study guide number 2. I'm gonna start with one that I know very obviously. Um, Moon was described to me as being typically my charm. It's about gigglesnort, it's about riddles, it's about getting one over your target audience. I inspire rage in the gnosis players because I'm moon-flirting with them and that puts me on top. Moon makes sense, right? So right next to moon, fuck, where is it, okay so right next to Moon is we got the affectionate spectrum to the left and we've got the competitive spectrum to the right. The star has been explained to me as being almost sort of rivalry-ish? So like, compared to diamond, diamond's more playful, less rivalry, it's more collaborating, whereas the star is just full-on rivalry. But then we got the horseshoe underneath, and that's sort of like collaborative japes? Fuck, I probably got that wrong... How do you fucking design a romance system this complicated? 3 A-ha! Okay, so. Pot of gold is for unexpected, but clever reversals of fortune. Whereas horseshoes up above is for luck based pranks and japes. And so that means I'm pretty sure, rainbow? Which I don't fucking get rainbow but I think rainbow is for slapstick reversals of fortune. And, uh, balloons is one I understood, it's almost like moirails, it's, it's generic affection without there being a human level romance. I think I've got the bottom column! 4 Or not. Actually, uh, the leprechaun explained to me that the bottom row actually is about modifying OTHER charms. So a balloon would take a charm and make it be more affectionate than you would expect that charm to be. Whereas a rainbow would make it be more... slapsticky-silly? And the pot of gold would make it more... hmm.... clever-y? No, maybe I don't understand the bottom row. You know I'm starting to think maybe leprechauns don't understand this shit. Maybe that's the point. Maybe me getting caught like this is the ch- was that leprechaun flirting with me? Did I just get japed? Shit.